


I Don't Believe In God But Hamilton Comes Close

by SpicedInkling



Series: Columbia University [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Memes, Mom Friend Aaron Burr, Multi, Rewrite, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: Alexander creates a group chat with all of his friends, and it doesn't go to plan. See as he figures himself out, plays matchaker, and gets overloaded with friendship.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Original Broadway Cast, Alexander Hamilton & Samuel Seabury, George III of the United Kingdom & Alexander Hamilton, George III of the United Kingdom & Charles Lee & Samuel Seabury, John Laurens/Charles Lee
Series: Columbia University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058342
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Believe In God But Hamilton Comes Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of my first ever FanFiction on this site.

_**[A.Ham** has added 12 people to this group chat. **]**_

**J.Laurens:** O neat this seems fun

 **G.Laf:** I am how you say scared for our health

 **A.Ham:** Everyone, I made this chat so we can communicate. Please don't make me regret this. 

**T.Jeff:** h o w d y .

 **A.Ham:** And I immediately regret this.

 **T.Jeff:** rude

 **A.Ham:** I will beat you to death with a rusty spoon, please do not try me. 

**G.Wash:** Can ya'll be shut the fuck up children?

_**[G.Laf** has changed their name to **Frenchman.]**_

_**[Frenchman** has changed **T.Jeff** 's name to **The Original Fuckboy.]**_

_**[Frenchman** has changed **J.Laurens** 's name to **VSCO Boi.]**_

**Frenchman:** mr washington alexander you two can name yourselves 

**The Original Fuckboy:** I hate you Baguette

 **Frenchman:** been done known dat

 _**[G.Wash** _ _has changed their name to **Sanity.** **]**_

_**[VSCO Boi** has changed **A.Ham** 's name to **God.** **]**_

**VSCO Boi:** am i wrong tho

 **The Original Fuckboy:** no u arent . once i saw him drink an entire grande cup of espresso then downed a red bull

 **God:** I mean, you aren't wrong, but could you're grammar get any w o r s e ?

 **Sanity:** They can't be saved, son.

 **God:** 1.) I'm not you're son. 2.) I been done known that.

 **Sanity:** T'was worth a try.

 **Frenchman:** no it wasnt. dont we have classes in like 19 minutes?

 **God:** Oh shit.

_**[Everyone** _ _is offline. **]**_


End file.
